


A New Experience

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [34]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adaptation, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: This request requires some explanation, I think.It is an adaptation of a porn animation of the same name by GuiltyK which you can watch here: https://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/726355It is excellent, and the requester asked me to adapt it to text, which I thought was an interesting idea. I hope you'll enjoy.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: Requests [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197796
Comments: 31
Kudos: 33





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [t.d]

The lights were off, but the neon signs and streetlamps outside painted their bedroom in moody colors. Emily swallowed a lump in her throat. She was not alone with Lena tonight.

Their relationship was wonderful. They loved each other very much and were content. However, while Emily was a lesbian, Lena was bi, and sometimes simply craved a nice, hard cock. Emily had tried to satiate Lena’s desires as best as she could with dildos, and later on even strap-ons. Her lover insisted that she appreciated all the trouble Emily was going through for her sake, but that it simply wasn’t the same.

This upset Emily a little. After all, why shouldn’t she be able to bang her girlfriend just as well, nay, better, than some guy? When she had told Lena as much, a clever smile appeared on the Overwatch operative’s face.  
“You say that, but you don’t know what it’s like. How about we fix that?”

After that, Lena kept suggesting inviting a guy to join them, so Emily could experience what straight sex was like. She was not interested, initially, and Lena never bugged her to the point of annoyance. Just a little comment here, a remark there about how attractive some guy was.

This continued for weeks. All the while, Lena was just as lovely and sweet as ever. She never even mentioned the subject when they were making love. Yet, Emily couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t giving her lover what she needed, what she deserved.

So, one night after they had shared a very juicy climax, Lena was resting her head on Emily’s chest, and the redhead was caressing her hair.  
“Lena?”  
“Mh?”  
“So, about… you know…”. Lena sat up. Her jiggling breasts caught Emily’s eyes.  
“You’re not being very clear, sweetheart”. Emily struggled to find the right words. Her cheeks heated up. After mumbling to herself for a few seconds, she slammed a frustrated fist into the sheets and decided to simply come out and say it.  
“What’s so different about… sex with guys?”. Lena’s face lit up. She hugged Emily tightly and showered her with kisses.  
“You’re okay with it!?”  
“I didn’t say that! Just answer my question, please”

Lena had tried, but she wasn’t particularly good at expressing the unique sensations Emily didn’t have much of a reference for.  
“You’ll simply have to see for yourself someday”. That day had come.

Emily was sitting on the floor, in front of the man Lena had invited. His clothes had already been discarded. Her gaze was fixed on the thing Lena wanted so much, and Emily could not deny that it held a certain appeal.

She enjoyed dildos. She owned a variety of them. She liked the feeling of penetration, and she liked it even more when Lena was the one shoving them into her, rather than doing it herself. She had never thought about it much, but had been subconsciously aware that many dildos were modeled after real penises. The penis in front of her would make a splendid dildo, she thought.

Apparently, he liked their attention, because his dick was already hard. It towered between his legs, thick, long, and straight as an arrow. It was kind of intimidating, since it rivaled her biggest toys in size. Emily wondered if this was normal.

She also took note of his large testicles. His smooth sack rested on the chair he was sitting on, patiently waiting for her to get started. Emily glanced over her shoulder to her girlfriend. Lena was sitting on their bed, wearing tight leggings and a white shirt. She smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Emily nodded, turned back to the man, and grasped his penis. The skin was surprisingly supple, but what really got her was its warmth. Emily felt the hair on her neck bristle a little when she realized that her fingers didn’t quite touch when she closed her hand around the shaft. Definitely fatter than our toys, she thought.

She began stroking it. The skin felt oddly loose. She could tell that it was absolutely rigid inside, but the skin covering it partially moved with her hand, feeling it away from the bulbous tip.

She looked to the man for feedback. He smiled and sighed contently. She kept stroking his cock while experimenting with the speed and the firmness of her grip. Besides his breathing, she started hearing slimy noises. He was leaking some sort of clear liquid from his tip. It caused the noise every time she pulled the skin off of his glans. Upon closer inspection, the stuff had a peculiar smell to it. It wasn’t unpleasant, though.

“Do you like it?”. Lena knelt down next to her. One of her hands wandered across Emily’s back and gave her butt a squeeze.  
“It’s not bad, I guess…”  
“Mind if I play with it for a bit?”. Emily looked over to Lena. Her eyes rested on the guy’s cock, and her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips a little. She looked like a cat, ready to pounce on a treat.

Usually Lena only looked that way when she was about to indulge herself in Emily’s pussy. It irked the redhead a little, but she knew that Lena had been looking forward to this, so she let it slide. She made room for her and took a seat in the peanut gallery, but not before taking her pants off. The experience had left her feeling a little squishy.

Moments later, the guy was on his feet, and Tracer was kneeling in front of him. She had eagerly wrapped her lips around his thick glans, and now eagerly lapped up the pre-cum oozing out of it. She had missed the taste.

She had really hit the jackpot with this guy. Not only was he well hung, he also didn’t try to act stoic like some guys did. He hissed and smiled dumbly every time her tongue ran along his frenulum. The cute noises people made when she teased them were the sweetest music. Emily still made the cutest noises, of course.

She indulged herself in suckling his tip, maybe a bit too much. He put a hand on the back of her head and shoved. Tracer resisted a little, but the next thrust was more forceful, and his entire dick slid all the way down her throat.  
Oh, daddy!

Emily almost jumped off of the bed when that brute just jammed his dick down Lena’s throat. However, despite the initial shock in her eyes, her girlfriend quickly adjusted. Now he was using her almost like a toy, guiding her along the entire length of his penis.

Lena didn’t have a very strong gag reflex, which she was quite proud of. She had demonstrated it one time when they were playing with a double ended dildo. One end was buried in Emily’s pussy, while Lena crammed the other end down her throat until she almost touched Emily.

She supposed she really didn’t have to worry about him hurting her that way, or Lena would have resisted already. Instead, she watched in silence.

Emily couldn’t even imagine swallowing something so large. A prominent bulge appeared on Lena’s throat every time she went down on him! Weirdly enough, seeing Lena like this didn’t make her outright jealous. It stirred something inside her, and before she knew it, Emily was touching herself. Watching Lena deepthroat that guy was hot.

It was time for her first round with a man. Emily lay on their bed, still wearing her red sweater. Lena had readied a pillow for her to lay on for more comfort, and she sat right next to her, only wearing her white t-shirt and panties. The guy was there, too, kneeling between Emily’s spread legs.

He put his dick on her abdomen and pushed, until his balls touched her labia. She was scared by how far it reached. Lena saw the panic in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Shhh, it’s going to be okay. Trust me”. She wanted to trust her, so she leaned back and tried to relax. Lena even held her hand for support.

He pushed his glans into her entrance. Emily’s breath caught in her throat when the first few inches slid inside. It didn’t hurt, despite his size. Then, he suddenly went balls deep, and she couldn’t keep her voice down.

She felt full. Utterly and completely stuffed. Boy, he was huge. And warm, so very, very warm. She grasped Lena’s hand tightly as the guy started thrusting. He did it slowly, allowing her to really take in the sensation.

He reached all the way inside her, and she liked it when he bumped against her deepest parts. She also liked how thick he was. Just short of being painful, it made his thrusts extremely stimulating. She was starting to see why Lena had missed this. A dildo really wasn’t an adequate replacement for this.

“How do you feel?”, Lena asked. Emily squeezed her hand.  
“This…ah! Really isn’t… hah… like a strap-on. It’s so warm…”  
“I know…”

Tracer watched him fuck her girlfriend, listened to her moan. She felt relieved since Emily seemed to enjoy it, if the juice covering the guy’s dick was any indication.

Her attention was divided. On one hand, she wanted to watch Emily. She looked adorable, trying to cope with her first straight experience. On top of that, her boobs were bouncing in her sweater. Keeping some clothes on during sex just made it that little bit naughtier, because it demanded some more imagination. She loved picturing Emily naked. Heck, she did that all the time anyway, unless Emily happened to actually be naked at the time.

On the other hand, she wanted to watch the action between their legs. She was glad he was taking it easy on her for her first time. It was probably a strain for Emily regardless. Tracer could swear that the guy’s dick caused her abdomen to bulge a little every time he entered her, but maybe it was just the light.

Regardless, as happy as she was that Emily was having a good time, Tracer wanted to get her turn already.

Once Emily was done, all the clothes came off. For her turn, Tracer had him lay on his back. She mounted him with her backside turned, treating him to a fantastic view of her round butt.

She lined herself up with him, and wiggled her way down his thick cock. Oh, how she had missed this. Once her butt touched his abdomen, she began riding him with slow, strong strokes. She liked the clap of their hips meeting.

Once again, she congratulated herself on hitting the jackpot. This cock really hit the spot. Emily could emulate a lot with toys, but there simply was no replacing the heat coming off of a flesh and blood penis.

Tracer looked over her shoulder and saw the guy watching her ass bounce. She wiggled it a little, which he seemed to like, judging by the subtle licking of his lips and the twitching of his cock.

Her gaze wandered across the room to Emily. The beautiful redhead was watching her intently. Their eyes met, and she smiled, as if to give Tracer her blessing to really enjoy herself. She decided to speed up her bouncing. Not only did it turn her on, she wanted to give Emily a good show.

A bit later, it was Emily’s turn again. She was lying on her stomach, and the guy wasn’t going easy on her anymore. She felt how one of his hands tugged at her butt cheek so he could get a better view.

His thrusts were intense. The relentless pounding took away all her strength. She could barely even lift her head over how good it felt. Lena was sitting right next to them and smiled at her.  
“What are…hah… you so happy about”, she moaned weakly. Lena stifled a laugh.  
“You’re about to find out, love”.

Emily didn’t even notice the guy’s labored breathing, so it came as a shock when he suddenly slammed his hips into her, and a burst of heat filled her up. Before she could cry out, he thrust into her once more, and she yelped as another jet of heat filled her up.

That was her first creampie, and the feeling of hot stuff splashing against her deepest parts made her cum. She whimpered meekly as pleasure washed over her. She dropped onto the mattress and clenched her fist through the climax.

Fortunately for Tracer, their guy wasn’t done yet, so she got on top of him for another round. She rode him reverse cowgirl style, though instead of resting on her knees like before, she set her feet flat on the mattress and rode him.

Emily sat across the room and watched Lena satiate her urges. She looked beautiful, and seeing that long, thick cock slide in and out of her was downright impressive. In retrospect, Emily could hardly believe that she had taken that thing.

Unlike her, Lena was much more proactive, of course. She determined the pace with her movements. The guy’s cock and balls were glistening in the low light. Emily liked the thought of her own and Lena’s juices mingling on his skin. In a way, she was fucking Lena, or so she liked to imagine.

The Overwatch operative clearly enjoyed the deep penetration. To Emily it even looked like a prominent bulge appeared every time she impaled herself on him, but that couldn’t be, right?

Regardless, as much as Lena was enjoying herself, it appeared to be not enough for their guest. He grasped Lena by the hips and started moving of his own accord, which made the brunette squeal a little. The couple grew much, much more intense.

Emily watched her girlfriend grow weak with fascination. There was almost a hypnotic quality to the way the guy’s balls bounced from his intense movement. They audibly slapped Lena’s pussy now.

Suddenly, the ride came to an end. He fired his load into Lena and grabbed her at the same time. Emily knew the noises she was making. Lena was cumming from the creampie, just as she had, and the guy held her firmly to his chest as he filled her up.

Emily listened to her sweet moans as she watched the thick semen ooze out from where the two of them were connected. Only an hour or so ago, the sight would have upset her. Now she was happy for Lena, and maybe a little jealous.

After a satisfying romp for everyone involved, the guy was lying on their bed, while the girls showed his dick and balls some affection.  
“So, still only interested in girls, Emily?”. The redhead gave Lena a dirty look.  
“I’m only interested in you”. Then she gave her an aggressive kiss, leaving Lena little breathless afterwards. “However, I think inviting a guy from time to time might make for a nice change of pace”.

Lena’s face lit up.  
“Really? Oh, you’re the best girlfriend anyone could ask for!”. Now it was Emily’s turn tog et overwhelmed by an aggressive kiss, which she didn’t mind at all, especially right in front of the guy.

As much as she had enjoyed the experience, and was sure she would enjoy more of them in the future, Emily wanted to make sure the guys knew that they were only guests. Lena’s sweet body, and more importantly, her affection, were all hers, and they only got to sample it with her permission.


End file.
